


Session #1

by Netcord2002



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-19
Updated: 2004-11-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netcord2002/pseuds/Netcord2002
Summary: After Zoey's kidnapping Jed and Abbey can no longer look each other in the eye. They need serious support...can Stanley help them find their way back to each other?





	Session #1

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

# Session #1    

Author: Netcord2002 (9/04)

Rating: PG

Pairing: Jed & Abbey- Drama

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Aaron Sorkin.

Feedback: Absolutely...feel free

Summary: After Zoey’s kidnapping Jed and Abbey can no longer look each other in the eye. They need serious support...can Stanley help them find their way back to each other?

Stanley’s POV

            The clock on the study wall says 9:30 PM. It’s late to be starting a session with new patients, but when those patients are the President of the United States and the First Lady you come when they ask you to. Having met with the President over a period of time should give me some insight into the situation. But really when you’re dealing with a married couple the dynamics are significantly different. Plus when you consider the personalities of this couple it’s a whole new ball game.

            We all sit together, yet separately, in the private study next to their bedroom. The President and I each take one of the large leather chairs. The First Lady sits on the oversized couch. She looks exceptionally small sitting there alone. They are both focused on me. Not on each other.  Word has come to me that they are sleeping in separate bedrooms....the First Lady choosing to move down the hall. The fact that she is here in the White House at all is a huge step on her part. Her retreat to New Hampshire for many weeks has only intensified the rift between them. Marriage counseling is not my area of expertise, but this couple has suffered a serious trauma. The loss of a child, even for a short time, is a blow to any marriage. A blow that can cause a permanent divide. Add onto that blow feelings of guilt and betrayal and you have the makings of irreparable damage.

            “Mr. President, Ma’am…………I’d like to start by laying out some ground rules. I find it helpful if we all can begin on the same page. Because of the personal nature of our meeting....to discuss the difficulty you both are feeling concerning your marriage I have decided to address you both as I would any other people. We will be delving into some very sensitive areas as we go along and if you don’t object I would be more comfortable addressing you as Jed and Abbey. Obviously your respective positions cannot actually be separated from who you are and have a large bearing on why we are here. I just feel it will be easier to use first names all the way around.”

            Abbey and Jed glance at each other briefly, then both nod in agreement. Jed is still wearing his suit. He has removed his jacket and has his red striped tie hanging loose with the top two buttons of his collar open. My understanding is that he has just come from the Situation Room. He looks tired. It’s tough to tell if it is physical or emotional. I’d guess a combination of the two. His large hands are resting on the armrests, and I cannot help, but notice his wedding band. He often clasps his hands together, twisting the ring around his finger. Jed leans far back into the chair and crosses his left ankle over his right knee. His gaze rises up toward the ceiling. I know he’s listen, but he is not fully engaged here.

 Abbey has changed from her more formal office outfit into jeans and a cable knit sweater. The teal green color accentuates her extraordinary eyes. She brushes her bangs away from her face and tucks her feet up under herself. She props her elbow on the arm of the couch resting her chin in the palm of her hand, a very somber expression on her face. Clearly it’s already been a long day.

            “Okay then, I’m going to make a few observations. I make no assumptions or judgements. I am merely going to form the groundwork for discussion. Both of you should feel free to disagree or correct me if I get too far off track.

 

            Due to circumstances, some beyond your control and decisions born out of necessity or free will the two of you find yourselves in a place neither of you ever could have imagined when you first got married. The fact that you have traveled such a long road together speaks volumes about your determination to keep your relationship strong. But now you have arrived at a place where it seems no amount of love or trust can survive. How did this happen? Could it have been foreseen or prevented? We may not find the answers you are each looking for .We have many powerful emotions to deal with here….. most importantly guilt, anger, and fear. The obstacle I am the most concerned with at the moment appears to be the loss of trust and love.” 

            “NO!” Abbey almost shouts at me, as Jed simultaneously responds.

“Hold it right there,” Jed now sitting straight up, feet on the floor, hands clasped over his heart has and a look on his face that can only be described as one of deep pain.  “There is no love lost ...at least not on my part.” He adds emphatically.

“ Absolutely not. That could never happen.” Abbey’s eyes lock onto Jed’s. It’s the first time they have really looked at each other since we sat down. It lasts for a brief moment before his gaze drops to the rug in front of him. 

            “Well, I’m glad you both set me straight on that score. I think we now have a starting point we can all agree on. Love can be an extremely strong motivator. The stakes are enormously high. We will work hard together for as long as it takes. If you both are with me I guarantee I will not give up on either of you. I am in this for the long haul. It may be a very painful process. With a lot of faith and some luck I hope to bring you back to the “heart” of your relationship.

            Are you both ready to try?”

TBC 


End file.
